


For His Highness

by tony_luvv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Hints of abuse, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform, royal family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Tony hadn't expected to change lives when he went for a walk outside of the palace.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	For His Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve/Bucky/Tony, Prince!Tony helped out Steve or Bucky and that's how it starts? Take it wherever you want to (with a happy ending tho).
> 
> Just to give you an idea, Tony is 19 and Steve and Bucky are 13.

He was just trying to get some fresh air when he stumbled onto the scene in the market. Guards of the Kingdom were gathered around, squabbling with some boys. There was a young, blonde boy being held back by some burly guards, fighting with all of his might, though he couldn’t have been more than 90 lbs. The cause of his distress had to be the long-haired, brunette boy. He was considerably bigger than the blonde, but had nothing on the bulk of the Kingdom guards. Three guards held down the struggling brunette while one guard, who looked suspiciously like Jenkins, was giving a speech to the large crowd.

“Let this boy be a lesson to all!” That was most certainly Jenkins. The man was known for abusing his power and Tony could barely tolerate him on a good day. Today was most definitely not a good one. By this point, Jenkins had pulled his sword out and was making a show of readying to chop off the hand of the brown-haired boy. The onlookers were shocked, but none made moves to help, that is except for his blonde friend that was fighting with everything he had and then some. To think he only wanted to take a peaceful walk today to escape his hellish life.

Stepping forward he dropped his cloak and stepped passed the surprised guards maintaining the crowd perimeter.

Jenkins’ arms were stretched above his head, completely prepared to dismember a poor, street rat, his helpless blonde friend screeching in horror just as Tony stepped forth. 

“Commander Jenkins, put down your sword!” His voice was steel, daring any to defy him. It startled Jenkins enough to scramble back a few steps and lower his sword.

“Pr-Prince Anthony, what are you doing here?” he said nervously. He and the empty-handed guards immediately fell into a parade rest.

Tony wanted to sigh, as he really didn’t have the energy to deal with this today, but he couldn’t stand back while his unruly guards harassed his subjects. So he straightened his back the slightest amount and glared down at the soldier. 

“I’d like to ask you the same thing, Commander. Harassing my subjects? I don’t think I like what I see.”

“B-But your highness, these boys were caught stealing from the market!”

“That’s all?” Jenkins spluttered to say more but Tony stopped him with a cold hard stare.

“As you said, these _boys_ , who look to be nothing more than street rats, attempted to steal food. Haven’t they suffered enough? You want to punish him furthermore for being stuck in a situation he never asked for? By permanently removing his hand? How would he ever find honest work? Do you think your judgement is fair, Jenkins?” 

His commander looked outright humiliated, so Tony turned his attention towards the two boys still being gripped by the guards. 

“Release them.” 

The younger men scrambled back under his glare. Once the blonde was released, he rushed forward to clutch his friend who collapsed to the ground, trembling with relief.

Tony stood over the two boys for a moment as the guards and onlooking towns people idled around. _That wouldn’t do_. Turning around he pointed at the two guards that were the first to see him when he arrived.

“You two may stay with me. As for the rest of you, get back to work!”

The remaining guards went into salute. “Sir, yes sir!” chorused around him before the guards scrambled to disperse the crowd and return to their rounds. From the corner of his eyes he could see the commander lingering, “Jenkins.” Said man stepped forward. “Report to my office later this evening. Understood?”

Jenkins clearly wasn’t happy with this order but still bowed his head, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Once the commander was gone, Tony turned to the two boys still huddled on the ground next to him. The brunette wasn’t really shaking anymore but his gaze was solely fixed on the ground, his left hand that he nearly lost cradled close to his chest. The blonde mostly just held his friend, looking at him with concern while sneaking glances up at Tony when he thought he wasn't paying attention.

“What are your names?” Tony demanded.

The small blonde looked up at him with ocean blue eyes and answered with a strong voice, “Steve Rogers, sir. This is Bucky,”he said gesturing to his friend. The corner of his mouth ticked up the slightest bit, but otherwise remained neutral.

“’Bucky’ is not a name and I’m sure your friend can speak for himself.” Steve looked ready to argue this point, but a firm squeeze of his hand from his friend silenced him immediately.

“James…my name is James Barnes, sir.” By the time he announced his full name, young James had lifted his head to look him in the eye. Such striking blue eyes from two young boys. Steve had soft blue eyes like a summer sky, but had fight in them like a summer storm. James’ eyes, on the other hand, were like Winter, cold and silent but hiding secrets in every corner. _How interesting._

“Very well, Steve, James.. Come with me.”

He didn’t watch as Steve staggered behind him. Instead, he turned to the two guards who stood just beyond his back. Silently, he gestured for them to follow with the boys, but made sure they were to do nothing more with a stern glare.

“Where are we going?” James quickly elbowed Steve for speaking out to him, but otherwise remained silent. _How interesting indeed._

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Obediently, the little group followed the prince across town towards a smaller building away from the ports and residential housing. It was obvious the boys didn’t know where they were because they didn’t react the entire time they approached the lesser known jail. Upon arrival, Anthony greeted the supervisor, Edison, before turning back to his followers.

“Guards, please escort these boys to a cell.”

The guards jumped to action immediately. Steve, the spit fire that Tony quickly knew him to be didn’t disappoint. He wiggled in an attempt to fight off the guard while throwing questions at Tony. “What’s going on? Why are we being put in jail? Didn’t you save us? We didn’t do anything wrong!” James on the other hand remained passive, seeming to come to terms with his fate.

One of Edison’s men escorted his guards and their chargers to a cell while Tony stayed behind to speak with the elder man. He dipped his head, “Edison.”

Charles Edison bowed before straightening into a parade rest, “Prince Anthony, always a pleasure to see you.” Charles was a fair man that Tony has always favored.

“Likewise, old timer. Could you make sure these boys get a decent meal tonight before lights out? I’ll be back for them in the morning.”

“Of course, your highness.” Edison's smile couldn’t be missed, but Tony didn’t have time to get into a squabble with the other man. He still had to deal with Jenkins later…and his father.

Entering the jail, he walked right up to the cell holding the boys. They must have had words because Steve was towards the back, clearly pouting while James stood before him. He was shorter by just a few inches, Steve being a whole head shorter but they both tried so hard to stand tall before him.

“I don’t understand, your highness. Why are we being locked up?”

“You did attempt to steal from the market, did you not?” At this both boys seemed to slump in defeat because, yes, that is exactly what started this whole mess. “While Jenkins’ idea of a punishment is cruel and uncalled for, a crime is still a crime. Tonight, you will remain here, but tomorrow is a new day. Have a good night, boys.”

With that, Tony left, his two guards following closely behind. He waved to Edison on his way out and made his way back.

Once back at the castle, he made sure to slip past his father’s view and the guards before making his way to his office. He had an appointment with a commander.

Jenkins was there waiting for him when he arrived outside the door. “Come inside, Commander.” The soldier followed him in without a word and sat down before his desk. Tony started immediately, “Tell me, Commander, why did I come across such extreme actions today?”

“Sir, those boys have been nothing but a menace! This is not the first time I’ve caught them stealing from the market and the merchants are growing quite frustrated. They need to be taught a lesson they’ll never forget.”

“So you cut away the hand that steals and make a show of it in the town center?”

“…Yes.” Jenkins did not look him in the eye, but his fists were clenched, still holding onto his conviction.

“You find this a fair trade when you too came from the street and stole to survive?” 

At this remark, Jenkins' head popped up to stare at his leader in shock. Obviously the man didn’t think the young prince would know his story. “Your parents were killed while you were young, leaving you with a younger sister to care for. For years, you stole food and whatever else you needed to in order to keep you and your sister alive. I understand years ago you too were put into a situation like today's. Ten lashes on the back in the market to make an example.”

At this, Tony paused to gaze at the man before him. He didn’t act like it, but once upon a time, Jenkins was one of those boys. It seems like he tried to forget it, tried to bury a part of his past so that he could become the man he is today. Like many things in his life, Tony was going to make sure he broke that cycle. 

“But even after what you were put through, you joined the guard and made an honest living to take care of your sister.”

He could see the man’s composure cracking, “Jenkins, you are not a cruel man. I’d give anything to go back and prevent some of the things that happened to you in your youth. But I can’t. There’s only tomorrow.” 

He let Jenkins sit there and reflect for a moment. He knew how easy it was to play certain roles, but it didn’t mean we should. Thankfully, it looked like Jenkins was starting to see that too.

“I understand, sir. I’d like to apologize for my actions.”

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing too.”

Jenkins looked at him before bowing his head again, “You’re right. Thank you, your highness.”

Tony cracked a small smile, “Have a good night, Commander.”

The soldier rose from his seat and bowed, “You too, sir.”

As soon as the man was well and gone, Tony collapsed back into his seat. If only every issue could work itself out as easily as that one. Tony could only dream.

Moments later, a knock came at his door. Tony let his cold exterior come over him once more before calling whomever was at the door to come in. His most beloved royal helper, Edwin Jarvis, stepped in the room.

“Master Anthony, King Howard is asking for you.” He could hear the regret in his caretaker’s voice but there was little the elderly man could do. Howard is the king, after all.

“Very well. I’ll be with him shortly. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, master Anthony.” Jarvis quickly made himself scarce, he knew how much Tony hated him seeing the young prince like this. Tony sighed, briefly thinking back to when he did so earlier in the market. If he had more time to think about it, he’d realize it was becoming a new practice of his. Instead, he rose from his desk and left the office. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Tony ventured out to collect the boys from Edison’s with his preferred guards, Rhodes and Wilson.

When Tony reached the cell, Steve was still asleep on the cot while James stood in front of him. His body language was tense, as if he was anticipating a fight, but he was clearly confused to see Tony again.

“You’re back.” It was a little unclear whether James was saying it as a statement or asking a question, but Tony answered him anyway.

“I am. Wake Steven. We’re leaving.” He didn’t give James a chance to ask any questions, just left the room and made his way back outside to the horses they rode in on.

* * *

Bucky watched Prince Anthony walk away, a hundred questions running through his mind. It was the strangest thing. Prince Anthony was very intimidating for being so young, but Bucky didn’t feel threatened by the man. If anything, he felt safe when the prince was near. Ever since the prince saved him in the market yesterday, none of his usual instinctive warning bells has gone off. His gut was pretty good at keeping him and Stevie alive, and so far, nothing had put him off concerning the prince.

Steve, on the other hand, was still bull-headed. For as long as Bucky could remember, Steve was a “punch first, ask questions later” kind of guy. So when the prince threw them in jail, Steve could only see the prince as another enemy. Bucky couldn’t help but think his dear friend was very far off.

After waking his friend, two new guards escorted them outside where Prince Anthony was talking with Mr. Edison.

“They didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?”

“Not at all, some of the best prisoners I’ve ever had to house.” Prince Anthony smiled but it seemed off. In fact, now that Bucky was looking, the prince seemed very stiff, almost as if he was in pain. His back was tight with tension, and for such a warm summer day, he wore thick long sleeves. What would a prince be doing that would leave him in pain? Surely his trainers would go easy on him and if it was sparing, why would he hide his wounds?

At some point, the prince noticed him staring and moved closer. “Well boys, we’ve got some travelling ahead of us. Rhodes and Wilson here will help you onto their horses.”

Prince Anthony turned to his horse, stroking it’s white mane, while the two dark skinned guards showed them to their tanned horses. Steve, as always, had something to say, “Horses? Where are we going that requires horses?”

The prince smirked, “You ask a lot of questions, little Steven. I’m sure Wilson can answer some of them.” Obviously Steve didn’t like this answer but for once, he was smart enough not to push the subject. Instead, he turned to this Wilson guy and started questioning him.

“Where are we going?”

“His highness did not say.”

“You’re not going to be helpful at all, are you?”

Wilson chuckled, “Probably not.”

While Wilson worked on getting Steve on his horse, he approached the prince. The other guard, who he assumed was Rhodes, tried to grab his arm and drag him away, but Bucky stood still. Of course, prince Anthony noticed and put up a hand to have Rhodes wait. “What is it, James?”

“Can I ride with you?”

“Absolutely not.” Rhodes grabbed his arm again but was stopped once more.

“It’s fine, Rhodey, he can ride with me. Help him onto my horse, would you?” Rhodes clearly didn’t like this, but did as the prince asked, with a bit of grumbling. Once he was settled, the prince climbed on behind him.

It was strange, he’d never been on a horse before and now he was sitting on one with Prince Anthony at his back. A surprisingly strong chest against his back and even stronger arms wrapped loosely around him, holding onto the reins. It wasn’t long before Bucky found himself getting comfortable and leaning into the slightly older man. The prince didn’t say or do anything when he did. If anything, he relaxed a bit himself.

“Your highness, sir?” He bounced on Prince Anthony’s chest when he chuckled under his breath.

“Yes, James?”

“Are you taking us to another jail?”

“No, James. I think you’ve been punished enough in life. Don’t you think?”

James was quick to grab his left wrist as he recalled yesterday's traumatizing events. “Yeah…”

Prince Anthony didn’t say anything else, so James didn’t either. While he could, he enjoyed himself. Soaking up the warmth of the prince, listening with half an ear to Steve’s insistent questions to an amused Wilson, but mostly just the nature around them. If he had to go through a million more hardships to end up in this moment in time with the prince, he’d probably do so willingly.

Sadly, he was only able to hold that peace for another hour. When he opened his eyes, (wait, when did that happen?) it was to see a modest sized house surrounded by farmland. He’s not sure if the man was expecting them or heard them trotting up, but an average sized fellow came outside to greet them. He waited patiently as everyone dismounted the horses before greeting them.

“Your Highness, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Happy,” the prince approached the man with a hand on James’ and Steve’s shoulders, “This is Steven and James. Starting today, they’ll be your new help on the farm.”

“What?!” Of course Steve was the loudest to react, while the rest of the adults merely raised an eyebrow in question. James could only stare up at the prince.

“These boys have been given a shorthand in life and are in need of something better. We’ll start simple, a place to stay and some honest work.” It seemed the adults were able to have a silent conversation above them while Steve stuttered through another round of questions. Prince Anthony’s hands fell from their shoulders as he reached for a sack from his guard, Rhodes, which he passed on to Happy. “Compensation for the boys until they are able to earn their keep.”

Happy didn’t even try to fight against the prince’s demands. He merely accepted the sack of coins with a grunt and a few mumbled words about having a soft spot for bratty princes. Prince Anthony laughed off the older man before turning his attention back to them. “Well boys, these don’t come often, but here’s your second chance. Use it wisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://tony-luvv.tumblr.com/).


End file.
